


Shattered Walls

by trapinch



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, its literally just fluff thats the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapinch/pseuds/trapinch
Summary: Leon says goodbye to Hop before he sets off to the Isle of Armor.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Shattered Walls

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am in 3 hours whilst being sick cus screw god. If i want to write incest fluff, I WILL WRITE INCEST FLUFF. nothing is stopping me.

When Hop first told Leon he was going to the Isle of Armor for 6 months, Leon hadn't known what to think. His first instinct was to feel hurt that Hop would be leaving for so long, but that was selfish thinking. He couldn't expect Hop to want to stay confined inland, especially if he was training to be a professor. He repressed those thoughts, and instead congratulated Hop on how far along he was coming with his studies. 

But now it was happening. Hop was really leaving for 6 months. 

Leon watched Hop show his ticket to one of the workers. Even that was enough to bring up a range of emotions. Hop no longer needed Leon around to do things like that for him. Hop was a shy kid, choosing to hide behind Leon and letting him do the talking. He was all grown up now, and Leon admired how far he'd come from the little boy that hid beneath his brother's cape. He was happy for Hop, he really was.  
Except...  
Leon would be lying to himself if he said he couldn't help but wonder what his purpose in Hop's life was anymore. He used to be such an important figure in his life. The champion of Galar, the one to protect him, the older brother he admired so much.  
He'd lost his position as champion. On top of that, he couldn't even protect Hop from Eternatus, something that could have _killed_ him. All Leon could do was watch helplessly, too injured to move. One great of a protector he turned out to be.  
Now Hop had found his own passion, no longer following in Leon's footsteps. Even now, with all of this taken into account, Hop still looked at Leon like he'd hung every star in the sky just for him. He'd catch Hop admiring him from afar, and he couldn't help but feel guilty that Hop still looked up to him, even after losing his title. 

Another part of Leon was glad that Hop still stuck around. Hop was an absolute joy in Leon's life, and nothing made him happier than to see that huge grin on Hop's face. Talking to him felt like the most natural thing in the world, and never failed to bring up Leon's mood. Even just thinking about Hop was enough to make him feel warm and happy inside. He loved Hop very much-- maybe more than he should. It was no secret Hop felt the same, but there was an unspoken agreement of sorts between them to never bring it up. A mutual understanding that their current relationship as brothers could be at risk if it ever was. They kept their emotions at a distance, and it was comfortable. Safe. Secure.

And that's why even with Leon's doubts that he could provide for Hop, he knew that being such an important person in Hop's life was enough. It didn't matter how many times he messed up, because Hop would always be there, still loving him for who he was. How did Leon get so lucky as to have his younger brother in his life?

Hop turned around, and bounced across the station back to Leon. The brilliant flash of his golden eyes and beaming smile always made Leon's heart skip a beat, and this time was no exception.  
"I'm all set, Lee! The train'll be here in a few minutes!"  
"Nice job! I'm sure you're excited."  
Hop nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! There'll be tons of new Pokémon I've never seen before! I can't wait!"  
Leon gave him a smile, and patted his back. He wouldn't allow himself to drown in his wistful thoughts again. This was about Hop right now, and he was soon to board a train to exciting new adventures. It was enough for him to know that Hop was happy, and he was doing what he loved.  
Hop rolled on the balls of his feet, unable to sit still. The two brothers settled into a comfortable silence while they waited, but eventually Hop spoke.  
"Y'know, I'm really gonna miss you, Lee."  
Hop's soft tone surprised Leon. It was rare to see Hop be so vulnerable like this nowadays. At least Leon knew that he wasn't alone in his thoughts, and that Hop felt the same way he did. 

Leon smiled softly at Hop. "I'm going to miss you too, Hopscotch." 

Hop stared at the tile floor as the two of them fell into silence again. He swallowed, looking like he wanted to say something. 

"..uhh.. I'm sure Master Mustard would let you visit if you wanted," Hop muttered, tracing a circle onto the floor with his foot.

"I'm sure he would. But it takes a whole day to get there, Hop. I don't think I'd be able to get enough time off work to visit. I'm sorry."

Leon hated each word he'd just spoken, but he knew it was the truth. He didn't like seeing Hop look so crushed, especially when he seemed just fine a few moments earlier. 

Hop finally met Leon's eyes, his gaze desperate and searching.

"W-well..! Maybe I could visit you then! I'm sure I could find the time..." Hop trailed off, tearing his eyes away from Leon's again. It was a lost cause. They both knew it was.

"That's sweet of you, Hop-" Leon was interrupted by Hop barreling straight into him, arms wrapping around his back. Hop buried his face into Leon's chest, and his body shuddered in the beginnings of a sob. "L..Lee..."

Leon blinked in surprise before he registered that Hop was hugging him, and he leaned down to hug back. He needed to be strong for Hop right now, even if it hurt him so much to see him like this. He wasn't sure how he could express to Hop that the feeling was mutual.

They really weren't going to be able to see each other for 6 months.

Leon bent down on one knee, and cupped Hop's flushed face in his palm. Hop leaned into the touch, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. Hop sniffled, and his gaze averted from Leon's.

"...Sorry," Hop whispered.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Hop. It's going to be hard, but we'll make it, okay? Then you can come back and tell me all about what a champion time you had."

Hop snorted, cracking a smile. "I love you, you stupid idiot."

Leon feigned looking offended, "now is that any way to speak to your older brother?"

"Nah, probably not. But mine is special. He's the best older brother anyone could ever ask for."

Leon couldn't hide the joy in his expression. _Arceus_ , who allowed Hop to be this sweet? 

"I do my best." Leon told him, unable to suppress his stupidly huge grin. 

Hop smiled at him. Leon kept on smiling right back. Maybe he wasn't the older brother he wanted to be for Hop, but it didn't matter to him anymore. Leon needed to stop trying to be so perfect for him all of the time. Hop couldn't care less about any of that, and _shit_ , Leon loved him. He loved everything about him. From that silly haircut down to his little toes, Leon loved him.

Never had he ever wanted to break the silent agreement between them so badly in his life. Never had he ever wanted to kiss someone so badly. Leon suddenly didn't feel secure or comfortable anymore. He didn't want to. If he broke these walls down, they'd never be able to go back. Somehow, he was okay with that. 

Leon heard the sounds of the distant train. It was now or never.

He leaned forward experimentally, gauging Hop's reaction. Hop's eyes widened, and lips parted slightly. Before Leon could second guess himself, he closed the gap between them.

The wall was shattered.

Hop's lips were soft, albeit a bit salty from the tears, but Leon could care less. The kiss was over as quickly as it began, and Leon pulled away, smiling. Hop's face was bright red, and he garbled out nonsensical noises before Leon shushed him.  
"Just a little something to remember me by. You'd better get going, though. Your train's here." Leon told him with a wink, bringing himself back up to his feet.

Hop stumbled back, looking dazed. He giggled a bit and fumbled for his bag.  
"I-Uh. Yeah. Um. T-thanks. Thank you. That was uhh... yes. I have to. Train." Hop motioned towards the train wildly with his arm before he started towards it. He turned around before he boarded. "Bye, Lee!"

Leon waved at him. "Bye Hop! Take care!"

"I will! I love you!"

Before Leon could respond, Hop darted onto the train. Leon waited till the train was out of sight before he took a deep breath. Okay. He'd just done that. He'd just kissed his little brother in public. And now the two of them were venturing into foreign territory, the silent agreement having been broken. But it was all right. As long as they had each other, they'd figure it out.

**Leon 10:33 am**

You didn't let me say ily back!! I cannot believe u would do this to me.

**Hop 10:33 am**

Who's saying you can't? ;)

Leon 10:33 am

**I love you, Hop.**

**Author's Note:**

> um I have a twitter @dandelionstems  
> thank u!


End file.
